More Than Just Brotherly Love
by Trusx
Summary: Mokuba has a secret...He loves his brother more than just his brother, and today, on his birthday, he is going to tell Seto how he feels for him. Yoai. Incest. Oneshot


Today is June 18, 2007

I wanted to get distracted a little from the fics that I'm writing, so I wrote this. This oneshot is based on SetoxMokuba, if you don't like that pair I recommend you don't read it.

**Warning**: This fic contains yaoi and incest. You've been warn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

**More Than Just Brotherly Love**

Today is June 7, a very special day for someone. That someone is a 20 year old, black haired, tall, slim and in shape guy. Today is his birthday, his 20th birthday, a birthday he will always remember…

Beautiful gray eyes are fluttered open, letting the light from the vibrant early morning sun come into them. He takes his arms out of the heavy blankets, letting them drop to his waste, and stretches, giving out a big yawn. With his eyes partially open, he turns his head to the left directing his sight to the alarm clock sitting in his nightstand.

'_It's only 6:39… I'll let my Nii-sama wake me up…'_ Mokuba thinks. He then returns to his previous position, getting again comfortable in between his warm blankets, resting his head on his fluffy pillow.

- - - - - -

A tall brunet opens the cap of the new fresh mint mouthwash. He takes some of it into his mouth, and passes he fluid under his tongue, from one side of his mouth to the other and finally makes gargles with it. He spits the blue stuff in the sink, then opens his mouth wide, looking if there were any cavities, and securing himself that his teeth are white as pearls.

Once he was done checking, Seto grabs his cologne, Aqua Velva Ice Blue. He pours some on his hand, then he rubs it on his cheeks, neck and body, making him smell delightful.

He buttons the last two buttons on his indigo shirt and heads out of the bathroom and into his master bedroom. He grabs his black leather jacket from the hanger on the door and goes out of his room, holding his jacket in hand.

Slowly and quietly he steps into his little brother's room, placing the jacket on the bed and sitting next to Mokuba's body. Seto starts to pass his slender fingers through his brother's long black beautiful hair. Mokuba's eyes slowly open, his good-looking brother being his first sight.

"How are you today Mokuba?" Seto says with a passive voice and a beautiful smile forming on his face.

"Fine." Mokuba says back with a hint of sleepiness on his voice.

A big smile forms on Seto's face, watching his little brother smile back at him. "Happy birthday Mokuba." He opens his arms so that Mokuba can get up and hug him.

Mokuba gets out of his covers and places both of his arms around the brunet's neck, pulling himself up so that he could embrace his brother fully. Seto bends down a little putting his arms around his baby brother's back lifting him from bed. Mokuba places his head on Seto's shoulder, holding onto him. Mokuba inhales the odor of his brother's fragrance. "He smells so beautiful." He whispers.

"What?" Seto barely heard his brother's comment.

'_Shit! Did I say that out loud?'_ He thinks, then he answers, "N-Nothing."

"Okay." Seto lays down Mokuba back on his bed and before backing away, he places his lips on his right cheek, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too, nii-sama."

Seto smiles and sits back on the bed. "Well, get up and take a shower. I'm taking you out to eat. Where do you want to go?"

"How about if we go to Jou's place? We haven't been there for quite a while." He sits up on his bed, and then takes his feet out.

"Sure…" He looks down at his brother's feet and step-by-step he traces his firm cobalt eyes up to his waste, slowly passing the firm abdomen and beautiful chest, and finally getting to his charming face.

"Oh and Seto." Seto snaps out of his gaze and watches how Mokuba gets closer to him and unbuttons two buttons of his shirt, letting his chest show slightly. "Much better." One of Seto's brown eyebrows rise in questioning. "I think you look more handsome like that."

"Umm… Ahh… Thanks. I guess."

Mokuba giggles, then he stands up and heads to his closet. Seto starts to see clothes flying out of there, boxers, shirts, pajama tops, jeans, pants, even a headband…? "There it is!"

Seto once more raised his brow, thinking, _'What the hell is he doing in there?' _Finally Mokuba comes out with a t-shirt and a jacket on hand, he bends over to grab his clean boxers and his night sky blue jeans. "What were you looking for in there?"

Mokuba lets his entire clothes drop, bending over only to get his t-shirt out of there. He walks closer to his nii-sama and places the shirt in front of his face, so that he could read it. "Only read the back in case of a fire." Seto reads, and then Mokuba turns the shirt, showing the back to Seto. "I told you, only to read the back in case of a fire you imbecile!"

Seto chuckles. "Do you like it nii-sama?" Mokuba says with a big smile on is face.

"Well…"

Mokuba sniggers, trying not to burst in laughter. "Well I'm going to bathe."

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Yeah sure." Mokuba turns around and grabs the clothes that he is going to wear.

Seto stares at Mokuba's hips, seeing how he moved them ever so slowly and sexy from side to side; he watched his little brother's curves, his slim and strong body, his silky skin, his rounded ass… When Mokuba closes the bathroom door, the brunet snaps out of the gaze. "Seto Kaiba!" He whispers to himself. "Get into your fucking mind that he is your baby brother! Not someone that you can fall in love with!"

He stands up form the bed, irritated; grabbing his jacket, he heads out the door and swiftly runs down the stairs…

- - - - - -

Mokuba and Seto just arrived at Jou's place, a little restaurant situated in downtown Domino. The owner of that place is Katsuya Jounouchi, you can say Seto and Mokuba's friend. Here they serve Italian food and they also make the best pastry in Domino City, making that restaurant quite famous.

They enter the place, making the bell hanging from the entrance ring. A brunet at the counter stops reading his magazine to look who where the people that just entered; he stands up from the little stool grabbing two menus. He walks towards the two tall men in the entrance.

"Hi and welcome to Jou's place. Table for two?" The man says.

"Yes Tristan." Seto says irritated, seeing as how his friend acted with them, only because they were _clients_.

Tristan giggles. "Right this way you two." He shows them the way to their table. Once there, the Kaiba brothers sit in their respective chairs. "Here are your menus just call me when you are ready to order. Ok?"

"Hmh." Mokuba responds looking at the breakfast side of the menu. Tristan walks away, heading to the door that has a sing hung from the doorknob that says 'Kitchen'

"… Hmph… Jou's combo… Two scramble eggs, 3 pancakes, 2 waffles, 2 sausages, half an order of bacon, hash brown, fresh fruit of the season and milk…" Seto states.

"And it includes a peace of pie or cake…" Mokuba adds.

"Who the hell would eat all that?" Seto says putting the menu down and turning around to look where their waiter was.

Tristan sees that the brunet is waiving his hand, so he gets out of the kitchen and walks towards them. "So, are you ready to order?" Tristan takes out a little notepad form his pocket on his apron, and grabs the pen that's in his shirt's pocket.

"Ahh… I'll have the number two and fresh fruit on the side." Mokuba says.

"Wheat bread?"

"Yes please."

"Mhm…I see that you're trying to eat _nutritiously_." Tristan comments, seeing that his friend Mokuba ordered oatmeal, fruit and wheat bread.

"Well I'm on a diet. I'm trying to loose some pounds." Mokuba glances at his abdomen, putting his hand on it.

The brunet watches closely at Mokuba. He notices that he isn't fat, he has a really good shape, and really thin too. "Oh, so you want to look like a skeleton?"

"No… I just want to look leaner…"

"What for…? Oh I know, you want to look good for that someone special." A big grin forms on the waiter. "So who is it?"

"Non of your business." He says coldly as he crosses his arms across his chest and stares angrily at Tristan's eyes.

"Leave him alone, if he wants to be in a diet, let him be in one." Seto defends his little bro.

"Do you know who's Mokuba's crush is?" He says, still interested.

"No. He doesn't want to tell me. But he must be beloved, because I don't think he would go on a diet just for anyone… Now… can you take my order, please?" He says as he heard his stomach growl of hunger.

"Yes, what will you be having?"

"I'll have, Jou's combo, but don't bring me the fruit please." (1)

"Okay…" He scribbles something in the little notebook. "And to drink?"

"I'll have orange juice please." Mokuba says.

"Bring me coffee."

Tristan finishes writing and goes off and places the order on the counter…

- - - - - -

"Are you done Seto?" Mokuba inquires as he sees Seto placing his fork next to the plate where the pancakes used to be. For a lean man, Seto sure has a big appetite.

"Yeah, I'm done." The brunet sits back on his chair.

Mokuba raises his hand and starts to wave it. Jou notices that the man was calling for a waiter and so he goes to the table. "Yeah?"

"The check please."

"Oh no, this meal is free. It is your birthday after all, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"No buts. Today it's your birthday and I've decided that your meal is totally free, so stick with it." Jou interrupted. Mokuba rolled his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't pay a meal, only because it was his birthday. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go and make-out with Duke…" He leaves a little tray with mints on and then he walks away and goes into a room that has a sign hung form the doorknob that says 'Closet'.

"I still don't understand…"

"Don't understand what?" Mokuba stands up grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

Seto stands up right after Mokuba does, taking out his wallet and leaving fifty dollars on the table and grabbing the mints. "What I don't understand is that how could three guys have an affair with each other… I mean, how could they love two people in the same way at once?"

"I don't know. But look in the positive side, they get to do sex with two guys not one," The Kaiba brothers head to the entrance door. "Meaning more fun, more pleasure and more semen." They both laugh as they head to their car…

- - - - - -

"Mokuba!! Your friends are here!!" Seto shouts, letting his voice to be heard all around the mansion.

"Coming!" Mokuba shouts as he gets out of his bedroom, runs towards the stairs and slides from the railing of the stairs. "Guys!" He jumps from the rail and lands on the carpet, where his friends await him.

"Mokuba!" Hiro, a black short haired, tall, slim guy, goes and hugs his friend. "Happy B-Day!"

"Thank you."

"Give me a good tongue kiss you twenty year-old!" Hiro grabs Mokuba's head and he leans forward to kiss him.

At that same time, Seto walks pass them, staring at them awkwardly as he sees his baby brother's tongue entering the other guy's mouth. "Faggots…" He continues on walking, trying to ignore what Mokuba was doing.

"I like how you kiss…" Hiro says, flirting a little with his friend.

"Umm…" Mokuba points towards Hiro.

"What?" Hiro turns around and finds his boyfriend, Yuki, standing there, glaring at him, and tapping his foot. "Oh… umm… I love you?"

"Yeah right!" Angry, Yuki pushes Hiro aside and goes and hugs Mokuba. "Happy birthday Mokuba, and sorry for Hiro's actions, he isn't controlling himself today…" He explains trying to justify his boyfriend, though he didn't have to.

"Like he ever had." Ichiro, another of Mokuba's friends, says as he walks towards the birthday boy.

"Hey!" Hiro complains as Mokuba, Yuki and Ichiro laugh.

"We are laughing with you, not at you." Ichiro explains, trying not to laugh to hard at the faces Hiro was doing.

- - - - - -

"So Mokuba, have you told your brother about _that_?" Yuki says as he sits down with a plate with a hamburger on it.

They are all in the backyard, sitting in the outdoor eating area. Jou, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik are all there, talking about whatever came into their minds.

The _group_ is sited next to Mokuba's table, and Seto is grilling the burgers in the outdoor kitchen, with Bakura and Marik poking their way to their own graveyard. Yugi is cuddled in Malik's arms and Ryou and Yami are just trying to ignore the threesome that's happening next to them.

"What do you mean with _that_?" Mokuba says innocently, as he sits next to Ichiro and takes a sip of his water.

"You know what we mean, don't play the innocent game on us!" Hiro shouts, annoyed that every time they hit _that_ topic, Mokuba tries to avoid it, not wanting to talk about his situation.

"…Look guys, I don't think I'll be telling my brother _I love him_, any sooner."

"Come on Mokuba! It's really easy, you just stand up, walk to him, give him a kiss in the lips, then you tell him 'Nii-sama, I have feelings for you deeper that a brother should have for his own brother, and I was wondering that if you wanted to be my boyfriend.' Then he'll answer you and you'll get that feeling out of your system!" Hiro explains.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds."

"Well, It worked for me, that's how I got blonde here." He points to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, but Seto isn't as flexible as Yuki." Mokuba affirms as he glances at Seto cooking, still being poked by the two clowns, Bakura and Marik.

"Yeah, but like he'll snap and shout at you with a knife in his hands, telling you to go to hell." Yuki says after he took a bite of his scrumptious and juicy burger.

And like if it where on queue, "IF YOU KEEP ON POKING ME YOU'LL REGRET YOU WHERE EVER BORN!!" Seto snapped. He shouted menacingly at Bakura and Marik, as he waved a knife towards them, trying not to kill them. "SO!? WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE!? GO TO HELL!!"

Bakura and Marik ran out of there; never in their whole lives they had been so scared, they thought they were going to get Seto angry, but they didn't thought they'll be getting him into a point he'll be willing to kill them.

"Ahh… just imagine that didn't happen." Hiro says, scared, wondering if that would be the reaction he'll have on his little brother when he tells him that he loves him more than just a brother.

- - - - - -

"Everyone's gone, so be a good sport and go and tell him your feelings." Ichiro tells Mokuba.

The party was over, it is 8:26 and Seto is taking the food in. Mokuba and his friends were in the living room next to the kitchen, giving him advice about what to do, how to do, and when to do it.

"But I'm not ready to tell him I have this feelings for him." Mokuba was pushed out the living room by all of his friends.

"Mokuba, is now or never!" Yuki says, as all of the guys head to the entrance.

"I prefer never…" Mokuba murmurs.

"Just go!" Hiro goes and pushes Mokuba form the back.

"Okay… But if I'm dead tomorrow, it's your fault." Mokuba, slowly walks towards the kitchen and pushes the door slightly, peeking into the kitchen to see if his handsome brother was there.

Seto was outside, looking up at the star filled blue indigo sky. There was no cloud in the sky, just pure beauty coming form up there, half moon tilted to the side, making it look like a banana in a bowl. Seto loved the night sky, he always drowns in it's beauty, telling stars from planets apart was his hobby; he remembers that when he was little, about 8 years old, his mom, his dad and his two year old baby brother, went outside ever Sunday night in June to stare at the sky, together as a family…

"Seto?" Mokuba asks seeing as how his brother sheds a little transparent tear, that was lightened by the moonlight. Seto turns his head to the left and wipes up his tear. "Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

"I'm okay… It's nothing… It's just something I remembered." He smiles. "Come and sit with me." Seto pats the cold and grassy ground, inviting him to sit. Mokuba sits down onto the grass and cuddles in his brother's firm arms. "Did you had a good time today?"

"Yeah… Thanks for throwing me a party." Mokuba gives the brunet a kiss on the cheek.

Both of them stare at the sky, as they used to do, years ago, back when they still had a mom and a dad… "Seto… I have something to tell you… Something really important…" Mokuba whispers.

"Sure, tell me…" Seto says in a calm, really calm voice.

"Just promise me, you will never leave me alone and that you'll always see me as your little brother."

"Of course, doesn't matter what you tell me, we'll always be brothers, we'll always be a family."

"Okay…" Mokuba paused, hesitating. "Seto… ever since mom died… back when I was 15…" Mokuba's voice started to sound a little crooked and tears started to fill his eyes. "I started to have further feelings for you… feelings that a brother shouldn't have towards his brother…"

"What do you mean?" Seto turns his head to look at Mokuba, who was now crying, scared.

"Look Seto… I love you… I love you more than just my brother… I'm crazy for you Seto… I felt in love with you… and I know that not everything I want is possible…but I was just wondering… If you wanted to be my boyfriend…" Mokuba looked at Seto, face fussy and red and eyes filled with tears.

Seto didn't respond, he was shock by what Mokuba told him. He never thought that his baby brother would respond to his feelings… he never thought that his brother and him were meant to be… But now he new he was wrong.

"I see… You don't want to be boyfriends with me… I'll go to my room." Mokuba stood up and was about to run away when he felt a hand holding him from running away. "What do you Seto?" Mokuba said weeping.

"You didn't even let me talk." Mokuba turned around and stared down at his brother's face. "Sit." Mokuba, still holding his brother's hand sat down on the ground, not wanting to get to close at his brother. "Mokuba… so you want me to be your boyfriends, you want us to be a couple?"

"Yes… but I'll understand if you say no, 'cause I mean, who would want to be boyfriends with me?"

"I would." Seto answered.

"You would?" Mokuba's hope went, and stared at his brother closely.

"Yes, I would. I wanna be your boyfriend." Mokuba's jaw starts to tremble as a smile forms while still crying. "Come here." Seto opens his arms and Mokuba crawls over there. Seto grabs Mokuba's chin and lifts his head up, placing his soft silky lips on his brother's lips. Mokuba's eyes grow big, but then they slowly close, as he went deeper into the kiss, feeling Seto's tongue wanting to enter his mouth. Mokuba, opens his mouth just enough to let the brunets tongue enter him. Both of their tongues touch; the little one emits a moaning sound of pleasure as Seto explores that moist and dark little cave… but the feeling wasn't going to last for ever, so they had to separate for some air.

"Mokuba… are you virgin?" Mokuba nods, not wanting to speak because of all the emotions in his body, twirling around. "Do you want to change that?" Seto asks as a devilish smirk forms on his face.

"Take me… make me yours…" Mokuba hugs his brother from the neck.

Seto leans down, and places his brother on the grass, opening up his legs and sitting in between them. Seto smiles at Mokuba as he slowly reaches his hand to Mokuba's pants…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know what happens next… And now for:

**1** Well… I don't know if you noticed that Seto said this about Jou's combo: "Who the hell would eat all that?" and even though he said that, he ordered the meal… I think that was quite illogic…

Well… I promise you that either Tuesday or Wednesday I'll put up the next chapter of Happily Ever After or To find the Perfect Love. Well see ya! And review please.


End file.
